1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of forming extruded products of discrete phase, elastomer-containing thermoplastics having a high surface gloss and to such extruded products.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The discrete phase, elastomer containing polymer composition which is extruded in accordance with the present invention is a known product and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,631 to A. J. Yu et al. It is suitable for use as a substitute for acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) polymers. Lubricants that have been conventionally used with ABS polymers, e.g., the metallic stearates, glycerol monostearate and ethylene-bis-stearamide waxes (see Modern Plastics Encyclopedia, 1974-75, pp. 234, 238 and 240) have not resulted in extruded products having the high surface gloss required for some applications.